


Locked In

by Gelsey



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-20
Updated: 2013-06-20
Packaged: 2017-12-15 13:03:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/849870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gelsey/pseuds/Gelsey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pansy and Luna are locked in a room.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Locked In

Small fists pounded frantically on the heavy oak of the door. “Why won’t Alohomora open this door?” Pansy yelled, kicking at the offending door for good measure.

Luna looked up calmly from where she sat on the floor. “It’s the mitermitts. The castle has had an infestation ever since rebuilding last year. The door will open whenever they lose interest.”

“But I want out _now_! We have to meet my parents tonight!” Her voice was plaintive as she kicked at the door again, but her foot didn’t connect.

“And you think I like being locked in a small room?” Luna asked, her voice smooth and calm, almost wispy. There was a tightness around her eyes, however, that someone who knew her well would notice.

Pansy looked. She noticed. “I forgot. I’m sorry,” she said, sitting beside Luna and putting her arms around the smaller woman. For a moment, the blonde resisted, but then she curled into Pansy’s comfort, head fitting neatly into the curve of Pansy’s shoulder. She hadn’t liked small spaces since the Malfoy dungeons.

Pansy held her quietly until the lock clicked open, letting Luna pretend she still wasn’t affected by past fear. She could do that much.

**Author's Note:**

> Written a couple of years ago for an ldws prompt.


End file.
